battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Eyes Episode 44
The forty-fourth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Once the battles end and the Sword of Judgment's true form is revealed, Garudos arrives. Summary Featured Card The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion Matches Tsurugi vs. Bringer -On Tsurugi's field, there is Shining-Bladra and The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark (Braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword) Unknown Turn (Tsurugi) -Tsurugi attacks with The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark (Braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword). With its attacking effect, and 3 charges, He destroys The BlackSwordDragon Rexsbeat-Saura (Braved with The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade). Bringer takes 3 lives, 1 life remain. -Bringer uses magic, Jurassic Flame. With its effect, he destroys Shining-Bladra. Turn 10 (Bringer) -Bringer summons The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura. Then he braves The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade with The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura. With the core added, it rasies to LV2. -He also deploys nexus, The Dark Galaxy of Dust at LV2. -Bringer attacks with The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura (Braved with The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade). With its effect and nexus, The Dark Galaxy of Dust's effect, it adds 6000 BP. With its other effect, he destroys The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark. Tsurugi takes 2 lives, 1 life remain. Unknown Turn (Tsurugi) -Tsurugi summons The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray at LV2. Then he braves The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword with The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray. -Tsurugi attacks with The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray (Braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword). With its attacking effect and 2 charges, he destroys the The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura and The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade. Bringer takes a life, 0 lives remain. Winner: Tsurugi Suou vs. Rirove Unknown Turn (Rirove) -Rirove summons Shadow-Aldius. With its summoned effect, he destroys Amethysnake. -On Suou's field, there is The WhiteRiderDragon White-Pendragon and TheWhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper. -On Rirove's field, there is DarkSwordoll, Shadow-Aldius and The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders (braved with The OffensiveSkullBlade Executioners) Unknown Turn (Suou) -Suou summons The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper. With its summoned effect, he removes core from Rirove's spirits. DarkSwordoll and Shawdow-Aldius is destroyed by this effect. -Suou attacks with The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper. Rirove takes 2 lives. Unknown Turn (Suou) -Suou summons The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion. With its summoned effect, he removes core from The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders (braved with The OffensiveSkullBlade Executioners). It is down to LV2. -Then he brave The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion with The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper. -Suou attacks with The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper (Braved with The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion). With its attacking effect, he remove core from The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders (Braved with The Offensive SkullBlade Executioners), It is down to LV1. Rirove blocks with The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders (Braved with The Offensive SkullBlade Executioners). In result, The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders is destroyed because of comparing BP. -Suou also attacks with The WhiteRiderDragon White-Pendragon. Rirove takes a life, 0 lives remain Winner: Suou Hagakure vs. Gordy -All of the turns of this battle is skipped. -On Hagakura's field, there is The LightFangPhoenix Rekkumaru and 2 Bunshin spirits. Unknown Turn (Unknown) -The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis (Braved with The BlackInsectDemonBlade Usubakagero) is battling with The LightFangPhoenix Rekkuumaru (Braved with The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate). In result, The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis is destroyed because of comparing BP. Winner: Unknown Haqua vs. Yaiba -All of the turns of this battle is skipped. -On Yaiba's field, there is The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. -On Haqua's field, there is The SpearLightMachineDeity Kugel-Horn (Braved with The SkyLightSword Crown-Solar) Unknown Turn (Haqua) -Haqua is attacks with The SpearLightMachineDeity Kugel-Horn (Braved with The SkyLightSword Crown-Solar). The following few turns is skipped. Unknown Turn (Haqua) -Haqua is attacks with The SpearLightMachineDeity Kugel-Horn (Braved with The SkyLightSword Crown-Solar). Yaiba blocks with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon (Braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun). Winner: Unknown Kizakura vs. Amarello -All of the turns of this battle is skipped. -On Amarello's field, there is DarkIberix. -On Kizakura's field, there is Cupid. Unknown Turn (Amarello) -Amerallo attacks with DarkIberix. Kizakura blocks with Cupid. In result, Cupid is destroyed because of comparing BP. The following few turns is skipped. Unknown Turn (Amarello) -Amerallo braves The FantasyHeavenBlade Twilight-Fantasia with The EvilSacredBeast Chaos-Pegasuros. Winner: Unknown Sora vs. Brau -All of the turns of this battle is skipped. -On Sora's field, there is The Warrior of Light Gaius, The Fighter of Light Randall, The BattleRadiantGod Soldnerg (braved with The BlueWaterGreatSword Maelstrom), all at LV1. Unknown Turn (Sora) -Sora attacks with The BattleRadiantGod Soldnerg (braved with The BlueWaterGreatSword Maelstrom). With its attacking effect, and 3 charges, he destroys 8 cards from Brau's deck. Brau takes 2 lives. Winner: Unknown Cards Used Red BS21-X01 - The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark BS22-006 - The BlackSwordDragon Rexsbeat-Saura BS23-003 - Shining-Bladra BS23-X01 - The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray SD10-X02 - The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword SD17-013 - The Dark Galaxy of Dust SD17-014 - Jurassic Flame SD17-X01 - The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura SD17-X02 - The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade Purple BS19-014 - DarkSwordoll BS20-X02 - The BlackCorpseKing Baldanders BS20-X07 - The OffensiveSkullBlade Executioners BS23-011 - Amethysnake BS23-015 - The WhiteRiderDragon White-Pendragon BS23-017 - Shadow-Aldius BS23-068 - The Underground Empire of Lies BS23-X02 - The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper BS23-X08 - The FlashSoulBlade Lightning-Shion Green BS19-X03 - The BlackInsectDemonlord Diabolica-Mantis BS19-X07 - The BlackInsectDemonBlade Usubakagero BS22-X03 - The LightFangPhoenix Rekkuumaru BS22-X07 - The HurricaneTwinBlade Kamui-Hayate White BS21-X04 - The SpearLightMachineDeity Kugel-Horn BS21-X07 - The SkyLightSword Crown-Solar BS22-X04 - The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon SD11-X02 - The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun Yellow BS20-038 - Cupid BS21-043 - DarkIberix BS22-X05 - The EvilSacredBeast Chaos-Pegasuros BS22-X07 - The FantasyHeavenBlade Twilight-Fantasia Blue BS19-059 - The Warrior of Light Gaius BS19-061 - The Fighter of Light Randall BS19-X06 - The BattleRadiantGod Soldnerg BS19-X08 - The BlueWaterGreatSword Maelstrom Cast *Tsurugi - Junko Minagawa *Yaiba- Hikaru Midorikawa *Bringer- Junichi Suwabe *Kizakura- Yui Horie *Garudos- Sho Hayami *Hagakure- Jun Fukuyama *Sora- Yuuki Ono *Suou- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Haqua- Rie Kugimiya *Gordy- Hiroshi Yanaka *Brau- Hiroki Yasumoto *Amarello- Akemi Kanda *Rirove- Daisuke Namikawa *Grenada- Michiko Neya *Mars- Masuo Amada *Rebel- Takuya Eguchi *Master Samohan- Tetsuo Goto *Long- Akemi Kanda *Megalla II- Cho *Yamabuki- Asuka Nishi *Bizen- Kenji Sugimura *Caladbolgar- Masayoshi Sugawara *Justice Tachibana- Shinnosuke Tachibana *Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe *Narration, Bomber- Rikiya Koyama Main Staff *Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka *Storyboard/Episode Director: Jun Takahashi *Animation Director: Ataru Nagasu Trivia Category:Episodes: Sword Eyes